Falasia
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Cosa corta. Las mentiras pueden contar la verdad, así como un razonamiento absurdo puede hacerte ver lo más importante de tu vida. Summary espantoso porque no hay forma de resumirlo.


¡Hi!

**(¡) ****ADVERTENCIAS**** (!)**

**~• Falasia: **ocurre cuando, a partir de dos o más postulados, se llega a una conclusión incorrecta pero que aparenta ser correcta. Un razonamiento incorrecto. Ejemplo:

**Los hombres son esencialmente libres.**

**Las mujeres no son hombres.**

**Las mujeres no son libres.**

**~• **UK=USA

**~• **Carente de ingenio, absurdo.

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Falasia<strong>

**~•~**

-No

-¡C'mon, Iggy! No puedo creerte tan testarudo –chilló el americano apoyándose en la mesa bruscamente. Un puchero indignado enojó más al inglés.

-Seré tan testarudo como lo requiera con tal de salvaguardar mi salud estomacal –replicó queriendo cruzarse más de brazos, cosa que no pudo hacer o acabaría abrazándose a sí mismo- Prefiero morir de hambre a comer una de esas porquerías plásticas.

-¿Qué te han hecho las hamburguesas, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Nada!

-Exacto, y tampoco quiero que lo hagan. ¿Sabes cuánta grasa tiene ese trozo de carne insalubre? A cada mordida que le das es como estar suicidándose con triglicéridos y… -su estómago le rugió vergonzosamente ¡justo en frente de Alfred! La mirada maliciosa de este no se hizo esperar- ¡No me mires así, git!

-Como quieras –dijo sentándose- pero tú te lo pierdes.

Estados Unidos sonrió como si nada y dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa, deleitándose con el sabor dulce de la grasa, relamiendo sus labios ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de Inglaterra. En cualquier momento el inglés lo mata. Se suponía que iban a tener una bella cita, irían a caminar, a un bello restaurante y luego a un hotel o a su casa, dependiendo de cuánto pudieran aguantar sus hormonas. Pero no, tenían que estar allí, en el restaurante del Diablo mejor conocido como McDonalds.

El estómago de Inglaterra volvió a molestar. ¿Y qué se esperaba? ¿Qué su organismo se quedaría callado luego de haber ayunado?

"Será mejor que guardes espacio, ¡comeremos como reyes!", había dicho el imbécil de su amante.

-¿Una mordidita? –ofreció.

-NO. No me hagas repetir que prefiero morirme de hambre.

-Pero acabas de repetirlo…

-¡Prefiero comer nada, entonces! –sentenció hastiado.

-¡Ay, cejas! ¡Una hamburguesa es mejor que nada!

Y toda la clientela volteó a mirar con odio y gracia al sujeto cuyas palabras habían retumbado entre las paredes.

-¡Voy a rebanarte y té venderé al por menor en el mercado negro! –amenazó el inglés con el puño en alto, listo para arrancarle esa sonrisa de cuajo, rojo de ira y vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo Alfred era tan melodramático?

-¿Has notado como nos miran todos? –observó con asombro.

Arthur no tuvo más que bajar la guardia y sentarse, hundirse en el asiento.

-Y yo pensando en que nada es mejor que pasar un rato juntos en una puta cita –monologó consigo mismo, concentrado en frotar sus sienes sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlo porque en ese momento estaba encerrado en su burbuja anti-social que surge en los momentos bochornosos como ese, donde las hamburguesas y los americanos no hacen ni pío.

Alfred continuó comiendo de lo más alegre Y se detuvo de golpe.

...

Mente de Alfred F. Jones, representación de Estados Unidos

Estado actual: _analizando_

"Una hamburguesa es mejor que nada", había dicho él. Y "nada es mejor que estar juntos en una cita" había replicado su amante.

Entonces, ¿una hamburguesa es mejor que estar con Arthur en una cita?

...

-¡No, eso jamás! –gritó desaforadamente, rompiendo la burbuja de Arthur y los tímpanos del hombre que se sentaba detrás de él.

-¡Sabía que algún día te pudrirías el cerebro, emancipado! –soltó conmocionado.

-¡Una hamburguesa jamás será mejor que estar contigo, Arthur! ¡En ningún universo paralelo o película de ciencia ficción! ¡Never ever!

-A-Alfred… hay gente, for God's sake, ¡baja la voz!

-Anda, nos vamos –de pie, tomó la muñeca de Arthur y lo jaloneó como un trapo por el lugar, hasta la salida

-¡Oye! ¡Ya suéltame que puedo caminar solo! –gruñó zafándose del agarre- ¿Otra vez sirvieron comida contaminada? ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso, Alfred?

El mencionado bajó sus decibeles. Ya estaban afuera, a salvo. Se acercó y abrazó a Inglaterra con suma ternura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este- Tenías razón. Nada es más importante para mí que estar contigo. Ninguna hamburguesa o papa frita puede reemplazarte –levanto el rostro y sonrió- ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado?

-Alfred… -soltó sin saber cómo continuar. Vale, acaban de compararlo con comida chatarra, pero viniendo del americano pueden considerarse palabras "románticas". Aunque no tenga ni puta idea de dónde sacó semejante idea. Cae en la cuenta de que están haciendo el ridículo en plena entrada del McDonalds, se sonroja de vergüenza cuando un niño los señala a ambos con cara de conmoción y trauma infantil de por vida.

- M-me parece una excelente idea.

-¿Really? –la emoción le brilla en los ojos- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde quieras –pero larguémonos ya de aquí, agregó para sus adentros.

-Bien…hmmm… ¡Burger King!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero ahí sirven…!

-I know. Y también ensaladas, ¿no es fantástico?

-¡Claro que no! –y se habría encadenado al muñeco de Ronald McDonalds si Alfred no lo hubiera metido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al auto- ¡Nunca, nunca cambias!

-Pero tú me quieres así, ¿verdad?

Arthur no dijo nada. Corrió la mirada y aparentó ser el conductor serio y responsable que por nada en el mundo quita la vista del camino.

Alfred no esperaba una respuesta. Le bastaba con mirar de reojo y descubrir esa imperceptible curva en los labios del mayor que era para él y sólo para él, porque nadie más podía robarle una sonrisa así a Arthur.

_Qué sería de nosotros si no te quisiera, git._

_**~•~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan!<strong>

¿No me linchen, si? Es un asco pero... ¡no pude resistirme!

Leí en Wikipedia esa falacia de la hamburguesa y la nada, e instantáneamente lo relacioné con Alfred. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era esta:

**Una hamburguesa es mejor que nada.**

**Nada es mejor que la felicidad eterna.**

**Por tanto, una hamburguesa es mejor que la felicidad eterna.**

Como verán, le cambié lo de "felicidad eterna" por Arthur, que vendría a ser lo mismo tratándose de Alfred.

**¿Review?**


End file.
